Giggles
by FifiDoll
Summary: Set during/after the Rachel Berry House Party. Quinn unleashes her anger on Finn, who in turn ends up joining in the festivities. Blaine's just crazy when he's drunk.


**Giggles**

"You are so tall," Blaine said, hanging off of Finn's shoulder.

Kurt looked over and giggled, trying not to be insanely jealous of his step-brother. "Tall guys are hot," Blaine mumbled, more to the drink in his hand than to Finn. "You're hot, Finn."

Finn raised an eyebrow and looked to Kurt for help. "Uhh…thanks?" Finn offered lamely.

Kurt rolled his eyes and stepped over. "C'mon, Blaine, let's get you some water."

Blaine kept protesting, but as they walked away, Blaine's arm now slung around Kurt's steady shoulders, he turned around to look at Finn. Their eyes met and Blaine winked. Finn's stomach flipped and he looked around, hoping nobody saw. With a flash of blonde hair, he was distracted.

"I thought you loved me!" Quinn shouted, slurring through the words, her blonde hair disheveled. "You told me you loved me and now you don't and…and…"

She was circling Finn angrily, her drink sloshing in the glaring red cup with each step she took. "Then you started dating Rachel and then we kissed again and _you felt it too I know you did!_"

The blonde girl jabbed at his chest with her finger. He stood there, trying to get away, but she wasn't having it. "You're such a jerk, Finn!" she practically screamed.

Puck stepped in just in time to pull him from Quinn's anger. He'd been on the receiving end of it earlier and knew the pain. "She's just pissed at everyone right now," he insisted, thrusting a red cup into Finn's hand. "Drink it! It'll help."

Puck's arm was wrapped around Finn's shoulder and he kind of liked the gesture. It was comforting. Then he realized that Puck was a guy and freaked out. Closing his lips around the neon-colored straw, he quickly downed his cup of whatever-it-was that Puck gave him. It burned as he drank it, the faint taste of Coca-Cola masked by whatever liquor Puck had spiked it with. Finn tried not to make a face as he drank the whole thing rather quickly. "It'll be okay, dude," Puck insisted, his arm still around Finn's shoulders.

Blaine and Rachel had finally finished karaoke and Finn just wanted to leave. From the expression on his face, Kurt wanted to leave too. But Finn, the irresponsible designated driver, was quickly becoming dizzy, the alcohol coursing through his veins. He stumbled across the room to Kurt, who didn't look surprised in the least at Finn's disorientation. "You wanna go home?" he asked sadly.

Finn nodded. "Quinn's a bitch," he muttered.

Kurt stood and said, "Yeah well, she's not the only one tonight."

He sent a glare in Blaine's direction. The boy was once again making out with Rachel, this time pressing her against the wall by the piano, not far from where Kurt had just been sitting. "We can leave him here," Finn suggested.

With a small laugh, Kurt said, "No, that's just mean. I'll make him feel my wrath tomorrow, don't worry."

Finn believed him and said, "I'll go get him so you don't have to look."

Kurt looked grateful as he watched Finn wander across the room in a curved line. When he finally reached the short couple, he pulled away at Blaine's shoulder unceremoniously. Rachel looked upset, but Blaine looked pleasantly surprised. "Finn!" he cried, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck.

Finn stood stock still as Blaine pulled him into a bear hug. It was awkward and nice at the same time. Finn rather liked human contact when he was drunk, he realized, and Blaine didn't seem to be an exception. The tiny voice of reason that still remained in his brain told him to pull out of the hug, though, and he did. "C'mon, we're leaving," he told Blaine.

The short brunette didn't argue, he just followed Finn, sneaking a glance down at the tall boy's ass as he did so. This didn't go unnoticed by Kurt, and he only frowned more. "Blaine, you get the backseat," he said when they reached his Navigator.

Finn took the passenger seat and Kurt drove them home in silence. When they finally reached the Hudmel house, Kurt helped Blaine inside, but that was it. Upstairs in his room, Kurt tried not to feel so guilty about making Blaine and Finn stumble their way up the stairs on their own. Finn didn't deserve it, really, but Kurt couldn't pick favorites. He was angry at Blaine and the boy was going to suffer for it.

Once the thuds stopped, Kurt was sure that Blaine was going to walk into his room. He never did, though, and just as well; Kurt wasn't sure he wanted to see him anyway. He fell asleep, staying on one side of the bed just in case Blaine came in to sleep during the night.

Across the hall, Blaine and Finn were giggling like little girls in Finn's room. "Remember…remember you almost…you almost fell when you skipped…you forgot a stair?" Blaine asked with a laugh.

Finn's face scrunched up with hilarity and he nodded. They were, of course, referring to not even five minutes ago when they were struggling up the stairs. "And you…you caught me!" Finn added to the story.

For some reason, that made both of them laugh even more. They had long since fallen over from laughter on to Finn's bed, finally larger than a twin bed now that he had moved into this new house with his mom, Burt, and Kurt. "Finn…Finn…you are so tall, did you know that?" Blaine said.

"Yeah, I hate it…" Finn trailed off.

Their giggles were dissipating. Now they just laid there on Finn's bed, shoulder to shoulder, the smell of liquor and cologne filling their senses. "You're so tall it's really cool," Blaine insisted. "I wish I was tall."

"No you don't," Finn grumbled. "Then you just tower over everyone. That's why I liked making out with girls when they were laying down. I didn't feel so tall then."

Blaine giggled at this for some reason. "'s not funny, dude," Finn said defensively.

"I think it's awesome that you're tall," Blaine told him. "I hate being short."

"You're not _that_ short," Finn pointed out.

They just rested there on Finn's bed again. Blaine rolled over and Finn felt breathing on his neck. He wanted to panic, but he couldn't. It felt nice to be cuddled and to not have to work for it. Rachel and Quinn both made him do a million things before they'd cuddle with him, like talk about feelings and stuff. Finn really wasn't into that. Blaine just cuddled; it was a nice change. Plus, he didn't smell that bad and that meant good things, right? Finn couldn't really pinpoint what it was about Blaine that didn't make him freak out. "Finn, you're hot," Blaine whispered.

Blaine's breath on Finn's ear sent a chill down his spine. "You think so?" Finn asked with a shaky voice.

"You're really hot and Kurt's lucky he gets to live with you," Blaine rambled on. "I just wanna make out with you and stuff."

Finn looked down at Blaine incredulously. He didn't know why he wasn't pushing the boy away. "Can I?" Blaine asked.

He stared at Finn, barely blinking. "I uh…" Blaine flashed him a pathetic puppy dog look and Finn sighed, "Yeah, I guess so."

What harm was one kiss, right? Blaine connected their lips eagerly, mashing them together in an awkward mess. He pushed up roughly, repositioning his body. The kiss was dry and strange; Finn wasn't quite sure how he felt about it yet. It felt the same as when he kissed a girl. Blaine's hand rested on Finn's chest as he repositioned their lips. The kiss was still dry, but it felt more comfortable.

When Blaine pulled away, Blaine looked at him, expecting a punch in the face or something. With a lopsided smile, Finn asked, "Can we do that again?"

With an eager smile, Blaine nodded and said, "Yeah. We can do it as long as you want."

Finn's hand reached up to Blaine, who was now lingering over him a little, and pulled him down so they were nose to nose. Finn licked his lips before connecting them to Blaine's. He felt the smaller boy's hand grabbing at his shirt, pulling them together. His chest was flush to Finn's now and he was leaning over him eagerly. Finn's lips moved against Blaine's cautiously. He was still getting used to the rather confusing fact that besides the smell and short hair, kissing Blaine was just like kissing a girl.

Blaine moaned into the kiss softly and Finn's heart leapt. He'd never made anyone make that noise before; it was exhilarating and turned him on quite a bit. He was getting caught up in his thoughts again, and this must have been why Blaine pulled out of the kiss and asked if he was okay.

Finn nodded, his eyes heavy-lidded. Blaine shifted and rested himself between Finn's legs expertly. Finn watched with curious eyes. Blaine swayed a little over him and Finn took this as his cue to pull the boy into another kiss. It was much more heated and frantic, their lips smashing together roughly. Blaine ravished Finn's lips, over-eager and quick. His tongue ran along Finn's lower lip, causing Finn to writhe underneath him.

Big hands ran along Blaine's sides and over his ass as the kiss deepened, Blaine's tongue eagerly exploring Finn's mouth. Their hips ground together, both boys' erections soon becoming evident through their jeans. Panicked, Finn broke the kiss and flushed as he muttered, "I don't know how to do this…with…with a dude."

"It's okay," Blaine smiled, kissing Finn gently. "I do. If you trust me."

Finn looked embarrassed, but nodded. He almost had a freak-out when Blaine stood and ambled over to his jacket, which was lying forgotten on the floor by the door. He fumbled through a pocket and found what he was looking for: a condom and lube. "Why do you have that stuff with you?" Finn asked, relieved that Blaine wasn't getting up and leaving.

Blaine shrugged and said nonchalantly, "I thought Kurt was gonna make a move or something."

"Do you like him?" Finn asked nervously.

Crawling onto the bed, Blaine admitted, "He's attractive. I mean, look at his ass. But…I don't really feel like we'd have a good romantic relationship or anything. I just wanna have sex with him."

Finn should have been more defensive for his brother, but the pressing need in his jeans and the fact that Blaine was taking his clothes off was a little distracting. All he could really think to say was, "You'd be lucky to have him."

Blaine shrugged his comment off and reached out for Finn's shirt. Sitting up, Finn helped him and with fumbling, drunk limbs, they slowly undressed, trying not to giggle too much each time they'd get stuck. Finally, _finally_ they were naked on Finn's bed, making out again.

Blaine's kisses were messy and eager, but Finn enjoyed them anyway. They made him feel wanted, which was never something he felt with Quinn or Rachel. And when Blaine ground his hips down against Finn's and their dicks touched for the first time, it was _amazing. _Finn let out a loud groan and Blaine covered his mouth, kissing him, shushing him, and a thousand other things were happening but Finn didn't care – it was sensory overload and it was _fantastic_.

Giggling, Blaine reached over for the bottle of lube on the bed next to them. Finn was so close and if Blaine did that thing with his hips again, he might just end it all early (because that damn mailman was less effective every time). But then a wet, cold finger pressed at his ass and slowly prodded inside. It was uncomfortable, but not unpleasant, and Finn just squirmed, trying to make it feel better. Blaine's other hand reached up to stroke Finn, but he pushed his hand away. He could handle the pain for a bit if it meant he wouldn't look like a total idiot by coming early.

Blaine shrugged it off and moved his finger in and out slowly. Finn's legs were spread awkwardly and he felt extremely self-conscious, but when Blaine leaned down to kiss him, Finn forgot about it all. He felt a second finger pressing at his hole and instantly he tensed up. "Relax," Blaine whispered against Finn's lips.

He did as he was told and tried to relax, knowing full well the pain that was coming. It wasn't as bad as he thought, though, and he even ground down against Blaine's hand, almost enjoying the sensations. His face was contorted in a mix between pain and pleasure. Blaine thought it was the cutest thing in the world, but he couldn't concentrate on it for long; he needed to get off and letting Finn take his time wasn't going to work for much longer.

Blaine pressed a third finger into Finn without warning, causing the taller boy to hiss. His head was tossed back and his cheeks were flushed pink. Blaine kissed at his neck and left sloppy, wet pink marks all the way along the sensitive skin there. Finn adjusted well and was soon grinding his hips down in the general direction of Blaine's fingers, practically begging for more.

Slowly, Blaine slid his fingers out and fumbled with the condom wrapper, the lube on his hand making it extremely difficult. Finn giggled and reached out. "You're really drunk, aren't you?" he asked, opening it with one quick tear.

"'m not _that_ drunk," Blaine said as he poured way too much lube into his hand.

It dripped onto the blankets and he watched as Finn slid the condom on the other boy's dick. Blaine slicked it up, the excess lube dripping onto Finn's sheets in small droplets. "You're making a mess," Finn complained. "Mom's gonna know I did something because I don't know how to wash laundry."

"I'll teach you," Blaine said curtly, settling between Finn's legs and his face near Finn's.

Finn was about to speak, but Blaine was pressing inside of him and all he could think about was how in the world he thought someone else's dick could actually fit inside of him. Pain shot through him and he squirmed away from Blaine. He barely got the tip inside of Finn before he paused and sighed. "You gotta relax," Blaine repeated. "It doesn't hurt as much if you relax."

Brow furrowed, Finn focused on relaxing. Blaine pressed the rest of the way in, slowly, his breathing heavy. It took all his self-control not to just fuck Finn silly. Finn's big hands clutched at Blaine's body; he would probably have bruises in the morning. "See, it's better when you relax," Blaine said proudly.

Finn squirmed and said, "Just…move. Or whatever."

The alcohol was starting to wear off and he was trying not to freak out or throw up. Really, he just needed to get off and at this point, he'd do whatever it took. Blaine was still drunk, he could tell, because he couldn't keep a rhythm to save his life. It was enough for Finn, though, because he was at a really good angle, hitting this spot inside him that he didn't know existed.

Blaine kept hitting that spot, which is probably why the sex didn't last long. It sent Finn over the edge within minutes, a sticky mess landing between the two of them, warm against their stomachs. Finn just laid there as Blaine reached his own orgasm, if the face he was making was any indication. Quinn had told him once that his own "o-face" as she'd called it was really unattractive, but Finn couldn't imagine it was any worse than Blaine's. It was just kind of weird and awkward and scrunched up.

Finn stayed in his place on his bed as Blaine pulled out of him, looking satisfied. "See, you're so hot you can have sex," Blaine giggled.

Laughing, Finn pretended he was drunk. He didn't want to embarrass Blaine, no matter how embarrassed he was himself. Blaine tied off the condom and threw it in the garbage. Finn made a mental note to take the trash out before his mom did. He quickly began dressing, just like Blaine was doing. They didn't really speak; Finn was still surprised he'd had sex with Blaine.

"Maybe Kurt's looking for me," Blaine said, swaying on the spot, his hand on the doorknob.

"Don't count on it," Finn said.

Confused, Blaine asked, "Whatdoya mean?"

"You were kind of a dick to him tonight, dude," Finn pointed out. "He really likes you and you went and made out with Rachel. And me. Which reminds me – you can't tell him about this, got it?"

"Why not?"

Sighing, Finn said, "It would kill him. Besides, it was a mistake."

Frowning, Blaine nodded and said, "Okay. Fine. I won't tell." Pointing at Finn, he added, "But only because you're so tall and hot."

Finn couldn't help but laugh a little at that. "Thanks," he said.

Blaine left the room without another word, wandering across the hall and falling into bed next to Kurt. He was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Across the hall, Finn laid on his bed, which was now a complete mess in every sense of the word thanks to Blaine, and stared up at the ceiling. His ass hurt and he couldn't get comfortable. Yep, Finn Hudson was _definitely_ never drinking again.


End file.
